Mechanical Clockwork
by Andoria
Summary: Baird makes his way to the garage, pissed off. After being passed up for promotion in favor of Marcus Fenix. He finds comfort in the only other person who would dare deal with his temper. Fellow soldier and fellow mechanic. Damon Baird X O.C.


**First.** I do not own Anything from Gears of war. Which I'm sure your well aware of. But better safe than sorry.  
 **Second.** This story contains adult situations and suggestive themes.  
 **Third.** The 'book art.' Was created specifically for this story. Done by a lazy but talented artist who doesn't think he's any good. So if you have any comments about that, let me know and I'll relay it to him.  
 **Lastly.** Enjoy the read. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Propped up on her elbow, she reached up to grab Damon by the neck of his armor. Not something she was too used to seeing him with, especially in the garage. A thin smile appeared across his lips. Lustful and full of excitement, he knew what was about to come. In fact, it happened on a regular basis.  
Roughly, he was pulled down. Their lips came crashing together. The kiss was sloppy and full of passion. As their tongues fought for dominance, a scarred feminine hand searched the body before her. Looking for something to give way. She found it, a buckle hidden to his side. Excited, she lost the battle for dominance of tongues. She began unclasping his standard Cog armor, first by the shoulder and then by the side; Letting the bulk of material slide limply to his right. Causing a light thud as it hit the ground. The two were hidden behind a Centaur. They were working on, just minutes before. Her back was pressed against the cold concrete floor. The smell of oil and imulsion overriding their senses, but that's what made them so comfortable. After all, the garage was where they first met. Besides the hot passionate sex, working on the big bulk of machinery together gave them a sense of satisfaction. Not to mention the enjoyment of each other's company. Thinking back on the situation, she had no idea if he saw her as more than a friend. Or maybe things were just strictly physical. She didn't care and that's how she liked it. Even with the constant nag of want, pestering her mind. That's just how it was. Funny how things change so much; in only so little time.

Just a year ago the two of them hated each other, always butting heads at every turn of a wrench. And now, they were hiding behind a Centaur having sex. She wasn't sure how things ended up this way or how things got this far. But from what she could recall from before the hot passion, was Baird being angry. Which in that case wasn't all that new. Honestly, he's always had a temper, but that day it was different. He was worse. He came stomping into the garage. Almost like he was throwing a mild adult tantrum. As he walked in he kicked the big metal doors wide open. Slamming them against the wall. The atmosphere changed, you could literally feel the anger radiating off him. If she didn't know any better, she would say a Brumak just walked in. He was in his soldier uniform, instead of his usual jumpsuit. He grunted as he walked passed every tool in the room. It seemed odd. This was the day after he and Alpha team had left with the regulator, which lead to the defeat of General Ramm. Well maybe it wasn't the regulator, but they did take it. Damien hadn't even been back for two days and was already back and forth in the garage. Has he even gotten any sleep? The only thing that had changed since he got back was that Thee Marcus Fenix was out of prison. Or at least that's what the other soldiers were gossiping about. Maybe it was the rumor floating around Marcus. That he had been promoted to sergeant of Delta after Minh's demise at the hands of General Ramm. It was just a rumor, Right? After all, Damon had already paid his dues. Not like she was defending him or anything. Right?  
Together they worked silently in the garage, the only sound was from the metal tools scraping the walls of the engine compartment. That was until an oversized fist smashed through a Plexiglas window. Startling the only other person who dared to be in Baird's presence. She quickly looked to the source of the crash. His fist had just gone effortlessly through the tough Plexiglas. No small feat. Even though harsh words were constantly spoken between the two. The atmosphere was still much more pleasant than the former. Damien even seemed to be kinder than some of the other Gears. He didn't try to have his way with her. Besides, she liked the constant bickering. It reminded her of her home, long ago, and so she never really grew angry with him.  
Without even realizing it, she rushed over to his side. His right hand injured. The remains of what used to be the window littered the floor around his feet. Along with the many droplets of blood oozing off the tips of his fingers. Standing in front of him she lifted his hand, bringing it up to look at it better. She examined all she could carefully, before leaving to retrieve the first aid box. Baird who hadn't felt the pain quite yet was confused. He sat down on a huge tire not that far away. His hands hung loosely off his lap, the blood still oozing. Her work hadn't even started yet and she was feeling his pain. When she returned, Baird was slouched over. His head hung down as he stared at the floor. What was he thinking? She knelt down to the right of him. Gently, she lifted his wounded hand into her own. Cradling it as to not cause him pain. Removing the glove, she checked how serious the wound was. His hand was dripping. The flow increased as the glove was removed. The wound was bad, but not as serious for him to see a medic. His head was now resting in his hand. He sighed. Drawing her attention to him. She could see the stress imprinted on his features. Alongside with the dirt, the grime, anger, and regret. Regret? But for what? He's always had a temper, but she's never known Baird to break anything in the shop before. At least not on purpose anyway.  
Going through the first aide, she pulled out the alcohol prep pads to remove the blood and dirt. It stung him a bit, but no complaints from the soldier. Didn't even look like he cared. His head carelessly rested on the palm of his hand, as she went about her work. He had nothing to say. At the very least to her anyway. Which was new to her. She grabbed the small bottle of peroxide from the first aide and poured only a little on his hand. This caused him to flinch and curse under his breath.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

She didn't mind, at least she knew he was all right. Besides, at this point in time. She was used to it. The insults, the sarcastic remarks, and the need from him for things to be perfect inside the garage. She has to be a glutton for punishment because she stuck around. And not a single one of those problems drove her away. Reaching back into the pack. She pulled out a bandage and began to tightly wrap up Baird's hand. When finished she began packing the contents away. Just as she was standing, she was stopped by a gentle tug. Being brought back down to the tire, she was surprised at how gentle the grip was. She honestly had to look to make sure it was actually Baird who had grabbed her. He wasn't looking at her, but his features told her everything. It had just dawned on him that she patched him up. He incoherently mumbled something.

"What?" She couldn't hear a thing. He looked at her. No, more like glared at her.

"Uh... Thanks." He said as the hardened features began to soften. She stood dumbfounded before Baird, unknowing of what to do next.

"Well?" He stated, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"You're welcome." This was one for the books. She wasn't expecting him to acknowledge her, let alone say thank you. Still being stared at, he began to move uncomfortably.

"Stop. Your face is making my skin crawl." His comment snapped her out of her trance.

"Now you know how I feel. I have to look at your face all the time." She stated sarcastically, before sighing.

She figured it was about time to go back to work anyways, or at least to avoid a fight. She turned to walk away but was grabbed again. She turned around to give him an earful but was roughly pushed against the wall. With the broken Plexiglas all over the floor. In the process, she dropped the first aid box. It hit the concrete ground with a loud thud. As the contents of the box spilled out. His hands were pinning her shoulders against the wall. His body only a few inches away. Her heart began to pick up speed as she looked up to see Baird close the space between they're lips. He kissed her, and he kissed her hard. Causing a surprised gasp to escape her throat. It was short-lived, as she returned the kiss with full aggressive force. As she wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion rose between the two until they eventually began to shed their clothing. Their passion lasted until dawn of the next day, where both of them had to be treated for cuts all over their bodies. All of which was from the broken Plexiglas they rolled on all night. From that day forward, the constant bickering ceased. Only to be replaced by lovemaking. All though the name calling continued. It just seemed more fun in the garage.

A year later and the passions still strong. As the two kissed, she struggled to remove Baird's shirt. Quickly getting frustrated he pulled away, showing the full view of his broad chest and arms. His tight shirt clung to every muscle, peck and bicep. He stood teasingly just before ravishing her lips, he paused. Curling around to her ear, he whispered.

"You know. I actually don't hate you." She could feel the smile against her ear.

No doubt she was surprised, after all, she was hoping to get something deeper out of him. Well, that's the best she was going to get. Her mouth hung open like the hinges had broken. He chuckled as he pulled his arm gauntlets off. They were the only thing keeping his shirt on.

"Well?" He spoke with the same usual cockiness in his voice.

She didn't know what to say. She normally would have a snappy comeback, but not today. Pulling off his shirt he leaned down, capturing her mouth with his own. He cared less at what she had to say. After all, he already knew what she felt. He felt the same, but would never actually admit to it. She smiled against his kissing lips, as her hand found it's way to her zipper. She tugged it down. Causing the sound to be louder than usual.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, which echoed inside the enclosed room.

The kissing ceased and the two hot bodies looked up. There, standing behind them was Hoffman and he didn't look happy. Baird grunted and slowly got up. He was clearly agitated with the fact that they were interrupted.

"You know, some people charge to watch." Hoffman made a face, telling Baird to knock it off.

She, on the other hand, stood up fairly quickly, zipping up her jumpsuit in the process. Anger radiated off Hoffman as he stared the two of them down.

"This is not a place where you can hook up! It's a garage Damn it!" He shouted.

Baird stretched his arms out and yawned making himself look as uninterested as he possibly could.

"Calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack old man." He said.

Hoffman ignored the comment. He looked Baird over.

"Put your shirt back on son!"

Baird leaned down and picked up his discarded shirt.

"Now get back to work! Can't run these vehicles without a good engine!" He shouted as he turned on his heel to leave.

Just as Hoffman walked out the door. Baird threw his shirt somewhere. He quickly turned around throwing her against the centaur. They quickly did away with their clothing. Finishing what they had started before someone else can interrupt.

"Like the hands on a finely tuned watch. One Gear makes the next one move." Prescott was walking back and forth on the stage. His arms waving dramatically through the air as he spoke. "Ever going, never changing. If one gear breaks, it jams the clockwork. Keeping the hands from moving. You and I are those Gears! We'll keep those hands moving. And just like that, we'll keep on going. Preventing our species from falling!" Prescott shouted. When he was finished, the Gears shouted and applauded him with excitement. He was attempting to keep the morale up, and it looked like it was working. Where he was standing, he saluted to the Gears before him. In response, they saluted and responded with the Gears pledge.

"I shall remain Vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of-" As she spoke the pledge, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see her friend pointing to the right. Following his finger lead her to Baird , who at the moment was motioning for her to come with him.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted above the voices.

"I guess he's tired of Prescott's voice." She said aloud as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"I shall hold my place in the machine. And acknowledge my place in the coalition. I am a Gear!"

* * *

I know this story doesn't show any real insight to the character. After all, it was only meant to be a one-shot. But someone, accidently started a second part. As in, my pencil started writing with my brain involved.


End file.
